Jade Justice: Ace Attorney
by Emiyo Gnobo Gavi
Summary: "Jade Justice, the daughter of Apollo Justice and Pearl Fey, is about to embark on the trip of a lifetime to Germany, where she'll study law to become an ace defense attorney. However, this journey will not only test her intelligence, but also her courage and her strength."
1. The Trip of a Lifetime

**This story is actually a prequel spin-off story to another fanfic, Clarence Wright: Ace Attorney, which I'm writing with my friend Emiko Gale, who also helped me with writing this fanfic.**

**As of this author's note, the Jade Justice character hasn't appeared in Clarence Wright yet. But she'll show up by the third chapter, and I'm sure you'll love her there as much as you will here!**

**So enjoy, and have an awesome day!**

**Disclaimer: Emiko Gale and I do not own Ace Attorney or any previously established characters but I do own Jade Justice. We are just fans making an AU fanfiction that could possibly work as canon.**

* * *

September 16, 2048

Dear diary,

Now that I feel like I'm taking the next step towards the rest of my life, maybe I should give a summary of my life up to this point. So that, in the future, I could look back on my past and see how much I've grown. Well, here goes nothing...

My name is Jade Justice. I'm 16 years old, and I'm about to make one of the biggest moves in my life.

I grew up in Kurain Village with my mom and dad. Mom wanted me to learn how to channel spirits so I could be a full-fledged spirit medium like her and Aunt Maya, the master of Kurain Village.

However, my dad had different plans in mind. He saw how brilliant I was in school, and said I had the potential to become a great lawyer like him and Uncle Nick. He told me how good I was at thinking logically and supporting my opinions with solid facts as he'd read the English essays I'd bring home that'd have a big red "A+" written on the top.

To be quite honest, I have to agree with him. Besides, I've always been more interested in gaining knowledge in more scholastic studies rather than in the occult. Though my mom thinks I could be a fine leader of Kurain someday, but it just doesn't feel right to me.

Because I've been very absorbed in my studies through my school years, I haven't had much social interaction with my classmates. Not to mention, most of them weren't of very honorable character and didn't care for their studies unlike I do.

But I will admit, I've had my fair share of crushes on some attractive guys in my class. I try not to keep my mind on them for too long because those thoughts could distract me from my work. Though, I must admit that I am envious of my parents' relationship.

My mother is a very powerful medium, and my father was like a powerful demigod in the courtroom. My mother had every right to not believe in love because of her past. All the male relationships around her fell apart, and because of that, she was losing faith that people were capable of having a strong bonds with each other. However, she believed in love despite all the heart-break around her, and eventually she found her prince.

It's like a beautiful romance novel, I adored all the stories my mother would tell me about her relationship with my father.

Mom told me that she met my dad after he was involved in an explosion in a courtroom years ago. She heard about what happened from my uncle and went to visit him in the hospital and give him comfort. From then on, they started talking with each other more often, and they each learned they could relate to each other in many ways they didn't even realize. Their love and their faithfulness to each other grew so strong, they both decided they wanted to be together forever.

Maybe someday I'll find someone like my father, but now that's not my top priority.

So because I've put out an excellent effort in keeping my grades high and retaining all that I've learned, I come to this stage in my life: I'm studying overseas in Germany to become an ace defense attorney.

I'm extremely grateful for my family's hard work in bringing me here. Mom, dad, Uncle Nick, and Aunt Maya all pooled in a share of their money to save up for my plane trip. This feels almost miraculous since I've grown up in a family who doesn't have all the money in the world to afford this kind of endeavor.

As I'm typing all of this out on my laptop, I'm on an iFly jumbo jet headed for Germany. While the amenities here, like the food, the attendants, and the in-flight TV service, are great, I'm not so fond of the interior design. The walls are all pink and the seats are yellow. It's like a toddler was hired to decorate this place.

But at least my row is quietly sleeping away while I'm here in my seat, pondering what will happen when I arrive.

All the people I'll meet, all the customs I'll have to get used to, and the language I'll have to learn: all of these things I'm anxious to experience.

On second thought, maybe a little rest won't hurt me. I think I'll stop writing for now. Tomorrow will be a brand new day.

-Signed, Jade Justice

* * *

**So, did you like it? Not like it? A little in between? Leave me a review, favorite, or follow this story to give me some feedback! 'Kay?**

**Have a blessed day!**


	2. Dinner with the Von Karma-Gavin's

**Hello again, fellow readers! I hope you all are still excited to see more of Jade because this chapter's gonna be much longer and more exciting than the first!**

**Once again, I'd like to give credit to my friend the lovely Emiko Gale who gave me a lot of great ideas for this chapter! I'd recommend also reading our fanfic Clarence Wright: Ace Attorney if you haven't already!**

**Disclaimer: Emiko Gale and I do not own Ace charactersny any previously established characters but I do own Jade Justice and alpother original characters appearing in this fanfic. We are just fans making an AU fanfiction that could possibly work as canon.**

* * *

September 17, 2048

Dear diary,

Wow, what a day! Today has been really hectic! It's good for me that I got some rest the night before on the plane, because I don't know if I could've made it through the day with my sanity still intact! At least I'm writing from a really comfortable guest room in the mansion I'm in. I'll explain about that later.

When we landed and got off the plane, the chief flight attendant Ms. Teneiro politely welcomed us to Germany and wished us a pleasant trip. She also endorsed us to buy her new line of suitcases, which looked as outrageously garish as the interior of the plane.

I picked up my luggage at the pick-up conveyer belt, and wandered through the airport, while absolutely lost on where to go. I had no idea of how to speak the language, so I couldn't ask any of the German people around. All I could memorize from my German dictionary off the top of my head was "Hello," "How are you," "I'm fine," "Goodbye," and "Do you know where the restroom is?"

My uncle also told me that I was supposed to be looking for a short, old woman with short greyish-blue hair, wearing a refined eighteenth-century dress, and carrying a long, painful, leather whip. He said her name was Franziska Von Karma, and that she was, and still is, a feared prosecutor among many lawyers, including himself.

I've never heard of such a strange, yet intimating kind of woman. She sounded like some sort of bizarre dictator, and hooo boy, was I close!

She was like how uncle Nick described her: she was a little short in stature, had greyish-blue hair curled up into a bun, and wore a very archaic looking dress and leather boots that had high heels.

But that wasn't the irritating part about her, oh no! What made her like a dictator was her very low tolerance for foolish people. Especially "foolishly foolish fools who cannot even know their foolish way around a foolish airport!" Ugh! It's like she has to have everything her way perfectly! When she doesn't, she has to brandish that whip of hers to let out her anger on other people! I don't understand why my family thinks it will be ok for me to live under the same roof as this woman!

Ok, I'm going to stop ranting so I can explain what happened next. When I felt like I was about to reach my breaking point, I saw her son Kaiser, who was a little bit taller than me and had long platinum blond hair approached me and Ms. Franziska, he seemed to be around my age, but he was dressed in an equally archaic red suit, so he looked quite refined.

He paused when he saw me, then looked at his mom. He said something in German that I couldn't understand, though it sounded like he was trying to calm her down.

Apparently, this boy was Von Karma's son, but my temples sweat at thought of this woman being married.

He walked closer to me, and I felt my heart beat through my chest. But I assure you, It's not what you think it was. I was nervous from meeting a new person, and this guy is Von Karma's son. He could've been just as crazy as his mother.

"So, you're going to be the guest at our fine manor, Fräulein?" He asked me.

I kind of wanted to look away from him. I couldn't even make eye contact with this pretty boy, "Yes." I said faintly.

He lifted my hand up to his lips with both of his hands, which caused my hand to sweat. "Well, then it is an honor to have such a beautiful girl stay with us." He said before kissing my hand. I blushed nervously. I never expected such a handsome guy to be so romantic with me!

I was so focused on this guy that I didn't even notice Ms. Franziska giving us a sly smile, how foolish of me!

"Kaiser, I permit you to have this, girl, wrapped around your little finger-"

Excuse me?! This boy will have to break a thousand walls to be my prince. I know, I've said before this guy was very good-looking, but I'm not that kind of girl! I'd like to meet a man who actually has good character, and more than just a pretty face.

"-But you realize that someday you two will face each other on opposite sides of the courtroom, don't let foolish passion get in the way of a perfect verdict."

Kaiser shook his head in a refined manner, "However, it would be even more foolish to let such a lovely girl slip by me and be with some common dog, but I respect your difference in opinion, mother."

Wow! Just...wow! This guy is pretentious! Yeah, I'm not very fond of people who act like stuck-up jerks to other people. I just hope this man is different from who I think he is.

Now for the next member of this strange family. When we walked across the large airport parking lot, we eventually came across a limo where an older man with long platinum blond hair and tanned skin was playing on a guitar. I have to say, for a man somewhere in his forties, he was quite beautiful. I felt like I could nearly lose consciousness.

He lifted up his sun glasses to get a clear look at me, and he put on a gorgeous smile. "So this is the daughter of Herr Forehead, she's very beautiful."

But after saying that he had a slight shocked expression on his face. "But not as pretty as you, meine schöne Frau."

"That's better," von Karma said in a soft tone.

I turned around and saw Ms. Franziska had that sly smile on her face again. I was convinced that this woman was evil. I was also wondering what he said in German, but when it finally took in what was going on, I realized that she was married to this beautiful musician. I was too shocked to realize how dense I have been!

"My name is Klavier Gavin, Herr Justice." The handsome musician introduced himself, "I've known your father for years. We've been on opposite other sides of the courtroom several times in the golden days."

Wow! So he and my father faced each other in court? I think I remember my father telling me about facing a "euro fop" during his younger years, and he was apparently constantly teased by him, too.

"My name is Jade." I told him. "I've traveled a long way to come here so that I can study law under you and Ms. Franziska."

"Ahh, passionate about law aren't you? Just like your father and I!"

For once, I was with people who shared my interest in law with me. For the first time during this trip I smiled, then Kaiser gave me an offer.

"There will be plenty of time to learn about law, but right now I want to show you around the country, Miss Justice." Kaiser said.

I didn't say anything, I just felt uneasy. Ms. Franziska gave a slight look of disapproval to her son and Mr. Gavin gave an easy going look while gently pulling locks of his hair. Wow! Polar opposites!

"Whoa Tiger! We need to make sure Herr Justice is settled in first, ja?" Mr. Gavin suggested.

Ms. Franziska clenched her sleeve with her hand, she was either thinking critically or holding back anger. "Indeed, whatever you want to show to the girl, it can wait until tomorrow."

"Very well," sighed Kaiser.

With that, I got into the fancy white limo, and I was driven to the Von Karma-Gavin manor. From the inside and out, the place had the appearance of royalty!

The outside was large, grandiose, and absolutely refined! The inside looked just as appealing. The main foyer had a polished white floor with a large, red carpet in the center of the room and a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. From the front door, I could see the living room, which had a grand piano sitting next to a set of curtained, rectangular windows.

Ms. Franziska led me to a long, winding staircase which took us a long hallway of rooms. She guided me to a decently sized guest-room on the left of the hallway. For a guest room, it was gorgeous! The walls were covered in a light, floral design while the carpet had a deep blue diamond pattern, and there was a long, semicircle-shaped window overlooking the grassy fields of the backyard. I was given my own dresser, queen-sized bed, writing desk, and even a flat-screen television! I couldn't believe I was being treated so royally!

After I moved all of my luggage into my room, and laid in my comfortable bed for a good twenty to thirty minute nap. Ms. Franziska came back up to my room and whipped me awake from my slumber. Ouch! I'm going to have bruises all over me if this is my alarm clock for every morning!

Escorted by Ms. Franziska who had her whip grasped tightly in her leather-coated hands, I walked downstairs to the dining room which branched off of the main foyer.

There I was greeted by Mr. Gavin, Kaiser, and a younger girl with teal blue hair who was wearing headphones in her ears all sitting at a round table and ready to eat. She seemed happy but when she first saw me she seemed to turn up the volume of her headphones...Have I offended her already?

I sat away from her, but close enough to Kaiser that he flirted with me by winking at me and holding my hand under the table. The blue haired girl, who's name was Celesta, did a slight head bang with her eyes shut, seemingly to be trapped in her own world, but she opened her eyes and saw her father who was wagging his finger, at her. With that she removed her headphones and smiled, "Yes papa?"

"Celesta, I know you love music as much your papa, but even I have to put it on hold in honor of a lovely guest." Mr. Gavin instructed her.

"Darn, and it was an awesome song too." Celesta pouted

"What song was it?" I inquired.

She met eyes with me and paused for a moment. "The song was about a man wanting to murder his ex for breaking up with him. The music video even showed the main singer stabbing a huge slab of meat with his knife and fork. Then there was ketchup spurting out of the meat on the screen! It was so cool!"

I felt my face go a little pale after hearing that. She spoke a little too enthusiastically for my comfort. Not to mention that dinner isn't the best time to talk about such topics.

"Eh? What is it?" She asked.

I slowly grabbed the glass of water that was in front of me. "W-Water."

Celesta rolled her eyes, "Relax! My family is a group of prosecutors, so I know better than to kill people."

"Indeed, Klavier and I have raised her well. We've raised Celesta in her grandfather's ways of perfection, but I will never let her indulge in his crimes." Ms. Franziska said sternly.

"Or my brother's." Mr. Klavier added.

Wow! I guess there's more to this family than meets the eye. Who knows? Maybe these two became prosecutors because of their outlaw family members?

"However," Celesta pulled out a whip that she probably hid under the table, "just like my awesome mother, I am skilled in using a whip. She gave me this whip she had when she was a kid. So if you interrupt during my music time, threaten my family or give me a reason that you may be a threat, I won't hesitate."

...My family should have filed a restraining order for me before I left.

When dinner was finally ready, the food smelled amazing and the tea tasted divine, but I had to tell Mr. and Mrs. Von Karma-Gavin that I don't really eat meat. So instead I had some vegetable stew that tasted amazing. There were more conversations that made this dinner seem like the most unique sitcom ever.

"You enjoy the cuisine here, ja?" Kaiser asked dreamily with a thick German accent.

I paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to respond to this pretty boy. "...Being in a new country with new people works up an appetite."

Yup, that's the best response I could think of.

"Well then, don't get too hungry tomorrow, Fraulein, because we're going to be meeting with many new people on our tour through the courts and beyond."

Just then, Celesta quickly stood up from her chair and announced, "Well, thanks for all the food now mama and papa! I'm going to listen to some music now!"

Suddenly, Ms. Franziska stood up from her chair too and whipped her all the way across the table. She even had perfect aim and range! "No you won't! Stay here and be polite with our guest, Celesta. It wouldn't be proper to leave the table this quickly without making her feel welcome first."

"Ugh, fine mama." Celesta pouted. She sat back down while rubbing her arm where her mom had whipped her.

Just when I was feeling a little comfortable, I remembered I was still in the house of Dictator Von-Whippinglady...yeah, my parents definitely should have filed that restraining order...and maybe given me some protective armor while they were at it.

Seeing me unnerved during this exchange, Kaiser whispered in my ear, "Don't worry. If mama ever grows angry with you, I'll take the beating for you."

Ms. Franziska vaguely heard what he was saying and glared at him with that same sly smile she had before, "Would you?"

"...It would be very painful, mama, but um, yes." Kaiser responded with a nervous smile.

After dinner, I was given some free time to myself. So I walked the staircase back up to the second floor hallway, into my guestroom, and...well, here I am now about a few hours of writing on my laptop later.

Now Ms. Franziska just walked into my room to remind me that I have a curfew to have my lights out by 12:00 (Thank you for not whipping me this time). It's 11:18 right now, I'm feeling a little sleepy, and I've already summed up my entire first day in Germany.

Right now doesn't seem like a bad time to turn off the laptop. I feel like tomorrow is supposed to be quite an adventure, so it wouldn't hurt to get some rest.

-Signed, Jade Justice

* * *

**Feel free to give me some more feedback!**

**I hope you all enjoyed and have a blessed rest of your day!**


End file.
